Una fotografía y mi unico recuerdo
by Darkness55
Summary: Él deside separase de ella. Luego de unos años decide visitarla ya que su amor es mas grande que la necesidad de quedarse en el lugar en donde se encuentra ahora. Historia reflejada en los sentimientos de los lectores, ustedes deciden que personajes son..


Pasaron muchos años desde la última vez que te vi

Pasaron muchos años desde la última vez que te vi. Aun no te olvido, sigues en mi memoria, tan hermosa y pura. Pero ya no se más de ti, los años nos separaron mucho. Recuerdo muy bien aquella noche donde descubrimos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, el uno hacia el otro, la luna te hacía ver tan pero tan deslumbrante, el sentimiento es tanto que no puedo explicar, esa vez ambos cerramos nuestros ojos y nos dimos nuestro primer beso, lo sentí tan cálido que mi corazón no paraba de latir, tan rápido y tan ferozmente que sentía como mi pecho ardía. Ése fue el último día que te vi, las únicas palabras que aun recorren mi mente al recordarte son "te extraño" y aún "te amo"

Siempre llevo tu fotografía, todos los días la admiro junto el gran brillante sol a la orilla de la playa, con la gran brisa marina recorrer mi rostro. Sé que no fui tan "cariñoso" como tu querías pero aún así te lo demostraba, con un abrazo, con una sonrisa, con un pequeño guiñar de ojo y de vez en cuando con un beso, sé que eso muy bien te hacía ruborizar tus mejillas, con tus ojos acompañándola algo cristalizados, al verte tu rostro mi amor por ti crecía mas y mas.

Tu rostro aún está plasmado en mi memoria, como si, nunca hubieses crecido o al menos cambiado, siempre tan joven, tan jovial y tan receptiva.

Ya no te veo, ya no te escucho, ya no te siento, ya no tengo nada que pueda representarte, solo ésta fotografía algo gastada de tanto admirarla. Quiero verte pero una pregunta asecha mi mente como un depredador… ¿Y si ya no sientes lo mismo que yo?

Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que aún me ames, me susurres al oído esas palabras que tanto me repetías, "te amo" o "te deseo", aún deseo ver tu linda figura dormir en mis brazos, sentir tu calor como siempre lo había echo. Tus caricias, aquellas que me hacías en el rostro con la mano, tan suaves como la seda.

Pero, ¿por que el tiempo nos tuvo que separar? Tu sabes que yo aún te amo, y mi opinión hacia ti no ha cambiado, sé que tu no querías que yo me fuera, pero tu muy bien sabes que tenía que hacerlo, mi vida era muy arriesgada para ti, el verte sufrir era algo que me carcomía por dentro y el verte llorar me destruía el alma, y por eso me fui. Solo te digo que lo siento…

Aun que yo no esté a tu lado, se que estarás bien, tus amigos estarán contigo para apoyarte, mi vida es la de un solitario y sería muy difícil estar juntos. Pero las ganas de verte me dominan, cada vez me decido a ir a verte una vez más, solo una vez más y saber que sí estas bien. Lamentablemente el miedo que siento , este sentimiento que no me bloquea mi camino, por dentro me domina, no quiero ir…tal vez ya encontraste a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que te abrace cuando quieras, que te duerma en brazos, que te acaricie y…que te bese…

Ya el sol se ha ocultado, y la brisa a cesado, tu fotografía ya la he guardado en mi bolsillo y ahora me levanto de mi lugar pensando que estas bien, y que me tienes a mi solo cuando susurres mi nombre estaré allí, siempre que estés en peligro o te sientas sola, allí estaré a tu lado.

Está decidido, mis sentimientos por ti son mas grandes que este miedo que siento, iré a verte una vez mas, aun que estés con alguien mas podré sonreír nuevamente. Sé que es muy tarde, al menos tendré la suerte de verte dormir angelicalmente, tal como siempre lo hacías.

Pasaron muchas horas desde que partí desde mi hogar hasta la ciudad donde tú vivías. Al llegar a tu puerta divisé que todas las luces estaban apagadas, me decilucioné un poco al notarlo pero eso no me prohibió verte desde tu ventana. Allí estabas, dormida en cama, arropada hasta la cintura, algo despeinada pero eso no me importó notar tu hermosa figura. Ví muy bien que llevabas una pequeña camisa color rosa manga corta, el rosa siempre fue tu color favorito, eso si no lo olvidé. Coloqué mi mano en el marco de la ventana y no pude desviar mi mirada de ti…como siempre

Ya era la hora de irse, así que di media vuelta, pero tropecé con una pequeña rosa que se encontraba en un pequeño porrón, las espinas hicieron que mi brazo sangrara un poco. Al intentar levantarme noté que ahora las luces de tu habitación estaban encendidas y que tu en ese momento no te encontrabas en tu cama, me iba a levantar de mi lugar pero al hacerlo me sorprendiste al estar frente a mi con una gran escoba a punto de golpearme, cerré mis ojos pero no sentí ningún golpe, ni ninguna reacción de parte tuya.

Noté que tus ojos se cristalizaron, divise seguidamente un pequeño rubor en tus mejillas y con la escoba en mano, sonreí calidamente y tú hiciste lo mismo pero acompañada de unas cuantas lagrimas recorrer tus mejillas ruborizadas. Me ayudaste a levantar y me hiciste pasar a tu hogar. Me sorprendí al ver tu casa, había cambiado tanto que no la podía reconocer, voltee a verte y ocurrió lo mismo con mis ojos, estabas irreconocible, en ese momento mi corazón latía más rápido. Tu cabello ahora llegaba mas debajo de tus hombros a diferencia de la fotografía que poseía, estabas con el cabello corto, exactamente por sobre los hombros, ahora estabas mas alta, casi de mi tamaño, mis ojos no podían creerlo, estaba parado en medio de la sala viéndola mientras ella solo me sonreía cálidamente, me tomó de un brazo y me sentaste en el sofá a la par tuya, con unos vendajes sanaste mi herida y la hiciste sentir mejor con una caricia.

No podía creerlo, ya habían transcurrido 5 años, desde aquella vez, aún así regresé de mi mundo a la vida real, ahora te veías hermosa, ya echa una gran mujer, con un poco de tristeza recordé lo que me había dicho en la playa, ya tal vez había alguien mas que reemplazó mi lugar en tu corazón. Viste mi rostro de dolor y sin dudar me abrazaste suavemente, colocaste una mano en mi mejilla y la acariciaste como en aquellos tiempos, aún se sentía igual no la había olvidado.

Nuestros rostros se cruzaron por un momento, de nuevo te ruborizaste eso me hizo reír un poco, pero ese pequeño gesto de parte de mi te hizo enojar un poco haciéndote cruzar de brazos y fruncir el seño, coloqué una mano en una de tus mejillas trayéndote a mi rostro, mi otro brazo te rodeó por la cintura, poco a poco trayéndote mas a mi. Y sin pensarlo te besé, aún recordaba el sabor de tus labios, dulces como miel, y el olor de tu cabello, un aroma que me invadía la mente "rosas".

De nuevo, escuché esas palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar de tu parte, susurrándome al oído y en un tono suave… esa pequeña frase que me hizo sentir que todo esto no fue en vano… "te amo"


End file.
